


Interview: Satoshi, Kasumi, and Yvette

by mythical_song_wolf



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Actor AU, Alternate Universe - Actors, Behind the Scenes, Gen, Not Beta Read, Swearing, but its the same word just said twice, edit: im sorry I mean two (2) swear words, exactly one (1) curse word, not even by the author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythical_song_wolf/pseuds/mythical_song_wolf
Summary: An thing I wrote at some point when the idea of an actor au appeared in my head and my brain went nyoomBasically Ash, Serena, and Misty's actors get asked random things about their time as actors for the Pokeani
Relationships: Kasumi | Misty & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Kasumi | Misty & Serena, Kasumi | Misty/Serena, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Serena
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Interview: Satoshi, Kasumi, and Yvette

“Hi, I’m Satoshi, the  _ first _ Actor of Ash Ketchum in the Pokemon Anime,” Says a young man with brown hair and green eyes, “By first, I mean the main actor for the series. Depending on the direction the writers want to take, I’m often the actor they call upon. During the Best Wishes season, my cousin filled in for me until the N arc, actually. And during Sun and Moon, it was my cousin again but a younger one because that season was meant to be a lot more comedy and stuff so they wanted a younger actor to show that. So far for Journey’s, it’s been a mix of the three of us. But usually me during any important battle scene, because I’m the only one who can properly command Pikachu without her getting all hiss. And yes, Ash’s partner Pikachu is a girl. Her name’s Voltrest, and her owner is Yvette.”

* * *

“Hi, I’m Yvette, but most people know me as the girl who plays Serena. I’m actually the first actress they got that required little things to change how they wanted my character to look. With Kasumi, she was particularly snappy about the outfit because we do our shoots outside and during the rain scenes its  _ awful. _ Haruka had to put on contacts and cut her hair for the role. Hikari had to dye her hair. Iris had to deal with a fair amount of time with the hairstylists to get a certain look for her hair, plus a hidden thing for Axew.”

_ “Yvette, you’re character, not the others please.” _

“Oh! Right, sorry. I’m actually childhood friends with Satoshi, that’s where the writers got the ideas to make us long lost childhood friends. We dated back when he was on break during Best Wishes, but we broke up before the League aired because it felt  _ weird. _ He’s more a friend to me than he could be a lover. But our previous relationship was also where the writers got the idea of giving my character a crush on him. And I’ll say it now. Serena as a character didn’t go after Ash over some childhood crush, she went after him to escape the Rhyhorn Racer training as an excuse. In a cut scene, there would be a conversation between Grace and Serena about her going out on her journey. The excuse she uses it to meet up with Ash because she remembers him from camp and Grace complies because Serena doesn’t have friends and  _ maybe  _ meeting this old one would help her make more.”

“Yvette...”

“Right, sorry, sorry... I’m actually a certified Pokemon Racer and an experienced trainer. Most of the smaller Pokemon used as main characters for the whole show are mine, or were at least trained by me for their role. Voltrest, Ash’s Pikachu, is mine. The reason she’s the one acting instead of any other Pikachu is because she listens to Satoshi and is an amazing battler so the battle scenes come out great.”

_ “What are your opinions on the previous female companions?” _

“The characters or the actresses? If it’s the characters, I like Misty the best with Iris being last due to how her character was written. The actresses on the other hand... Well, I still rank Kasumi as my favourite. She’s a wonderful girl, we’ve actually been hanging out a lot after she reappeared during Sun & Moon. Haruka and Hikari are some good friends from the set because they help train some of the Pokemon. Iris and I are real life best friends! We met when we were travelling and training together before this whole acting thing took off.”

* * *

“I’m Kasumi, actress of Misty. I’m actually a bug type trainer instead of a water one, and while my sisters  _ do _ run the Cerulean Gym, they’re doing one hell of a job better than their show counterparts,” She says, laughing a bit, “Yvette, Serena’s actress, was the one who trained the Togepie I had for a majority of the anime. When he evolved, we were forced to make a special explaining why I had an Azurill now. Dawn’s Togekiss is actually that same Togepie! He’s an amazing actor, Yvette trained him really well. Despite the fans’ shipping, Satoshi and I will personally never be a couple. We have had dates but it was clear that it just wasn’t going to work. I was honestly surprised that Satoshi and Yvette managed to maintain a relationship for half a year, but I wasn’t surprised when they broke up. Now Yvette and I are seeing each other— Oh shit—”

* * *

“Am I allowed to say that? Shit- Yvette’s going to kill me—”

* * *

Kasumi’s hysterically laughing, “Okay, okay, are we back on? Okay, we are. So, Yvette and I are seeing each other and the writers have stated, depending on where they want to go for the future of this series once we’re all adults (because they can’t milk cameos from older characters when we’re old and crusty), they might have Serena and Misty in a relationship together. One of them said that to quell the shippers, they would have it stated or something that Ash did date both of them at some point before they went on to  _ date each other _ . But that all depends on direction, and if the studio and network will let the writers age up Ash as a character, and break the curse that has befallen his home of a constant time loop of the same year around the world except for him and his accomplishments.”

* * *

“So, how did Yvette and Kasumi’s interviews go?”

_ “Kasumi accidentally said that she’s dating Yvette.” _

“Oop. Well, that’s one way to come out. I can’t say I’ll blame Yvette’s overreaction, because she’s been planning the reveal of their relationship for months. Oh! And another difference between me and my character, I’m not as dense as a black hole. I saw Kasumi and Yvette pining for  _ miles _ away. Poor Voltrest kept going to me to rant about them, I couldn’t understand her but I understand the frustration,” He looks off wistfully in the distance.

* * *

“I was the first to learn about their relationship, they’re some of my best friends so of course they told me. The next were Kasumi’s sister and Yvette’s mom, they all took it really well. They were a bit worried about how coming out would work, but now we’ll just have to wait and see.”

* * *

_ “Fan question: Who trained and/or owns your character’s Pokemon in real life?” _

Satoshi: My older brother, Red. He’s the one who owns the fully evolved Pokemon Ash has in the show. In Journeys, those Pokemon are actually some of mine. Why they’re giving Ash these Pokemon  _ now _ is beyond me. The Riolu is actually the same one who acted in that one special during the Sinnoh Saga. Ash-Greninja is a real thing, and that’s the one fully evolved Pokemon that the fans  _ adore _ that doesn’t belong to me or Red. He belongs to our mom.

Yvette: Fennekin, Pancham, and Eevee are all mine. Braixen and Sylveon belong to Kasumi and Satoshi respectively. Grace’s Fletchling is actually mine.

Kasumi: My sisters, outside of Togepie which is Yvette’s. I actually trained Ash’s Heracross, he really didn’t like going to get nectar from Bulbasaur because it was rude but now he can act out doing that perfectly! I’m so proud!

“Fan question: Who’s your favourite rival?”

Satoshi: Paul and Gary, its a tough tie. Shinji and I are childhood friends while Shigeru acted as a sort of mentor to me when I entered acting so I’m bias to both of them as actors and the characters they played!

Yvette: Paul, the character arc he had with Ash was some good stuff. Watching that three episode League battle was something else man. Everytime I watch it I  _ physically _ have to jump and cheer when Ash wins.

Kasumi: I’m bias to Gary because Shigeru and I are good friends and watching his arc unfold as an actor on set was something else. Though, Yvette has been shifting my opinion a bit.

Fan Question: Favourite moment?

Satoshi: If I answered this truthfully, we would be here for three hours.

Yvette: Hm. Favourite character moment was the final performance. Favourite moment in XY & XYZ? The Kiss because I got to steal a kitkat bite from his mouth because he panicked because I was moving away from with the escalator. But actually? It would have to be that goodbye scene, because that was the real last day of us on set. They made sure to record that scene last to get the most authentic reaction from us. If I talked about the other sagas we would be here for an hour.

Kasumi: When Ash defeated Paul— The XYZ goodbye— The Original goodbye— I have too many! At this point we should answer this another interview! So we can spend the rest of it explaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: If I see shipping discourse about how I wrote Satoshi's relationship with the girls I am turning off anon comments and personally fist fighting someone at a Denny's parking lot at 2am


End file.
